outlastfandomcom-20200222-history
Marta/Dialogues
In the book of life of the Lamb slain. *By the crooked knife, Legion fettered every man chained. *If any man hath an ear, he that leadeth in captivity. *Bleeds false heaven's fear, beast seeds the cracked city. *From seas heaven borne bear lion dragon leopard. *Blasphemous seven horns of the mustard scion shepherd. *Here is the patience, and the faith of the saints. *The Lamb slain, foundation of the world. *And pain found stained by the nation of the sword. *Deceiveth them that dwell on the earth. *Bleed the wench before hell after birth. *And he make great wonders. *Earthquakes flames thunder. *Lake carrion, flayed woman, graves under Savior's wedding supper. *He hath judged the great whore. Writ: Blood, Abram's worship. *That ye may eat the flesh of kings, mighty men and horses. *Fore death, hell and the rightous sing rightly there before him. *Temple gate cuts the whore, bleed a price, the true ascend. *The grace of our Lord Jesus Christ be with you all amen. *Do you hate him, God? *Do you hate him? *God? Do you want him? *Then you'll have him. *Righteousness cannot pass in blood by loins, but the blood of your heart. *The prophet don't need your help in finding the devil's whore and her rut-mate. *Knoth questions even now other heretics at chapel. God'll guide him. *You sinned when you denied the prophet your daughter. You sinned since to deny it. *You know where the outsider is. *His seed begat the enemy. *God and the prophet both want his blood. *God don't hear dead men. *Be still. *Take your penance. *God loves you. God loves you. *Catamite to the devil. *Those who've rebelled against our God shall fall, their infants dashed to pieces all. *Their women with child shall be ripped up... shall be ripped up... *This way is forgiveness. *I will be thy plague and thy ransom. *Yes, Lord, for this is holy ground. *Papa, I have sinned in failure. *I will be ravenous in my penance. *Pray with me. *Your work shall be rewarded. *How precious to me are Your thoughts, O God! How vast is the sum of them. *If I would count them, they are more than the sand. I awake, and am still with You. *O, that you would slay the wicked, O Lord; O men of blood, depart from me. *They speak against you with malicious intent. Your enemies take Your name in vain. *Do I not hate those who hate You, O Lord? And do I not loathe those who rise up against You? *I hate them with complete hatred; I count them my enemies. *Search me, O God, and know my heart; try me and know my thoughts. *And see if there be any wicked way in me, and lead me in the way everlasting. *Yes, Lord, like a pig. *Spreader of lies. *The spiller of foul seed. *God give me voice, God guide my hand. God give me voice, God guide my hand. *Shut up! Shut your fucking trap! *In the 1971 year of Christ, in the 11th month on the dawn of the twenty sixth day, I was a prisoner of the usuries, a cobbler in the land of Al-Barquq, the mountain of the apricot tree called Albuquerque. *And I was weighed by false debts to the Pharisees of Zion, condemned to bear a mark of shame by those clothed in shame. *That man shall die. *Shame! *And you will know that I serve the Lord! *There will be peace in the valley. *I am slaughter in the face of iniquities. *You will be a tribute unto the Lord. *You have forsaken him. *The stray sheep must be corrected. *You play the whore in my father's house. *Your blood shall be the tokens of my virginity. *But where, Lord? *I Am hath sent me unto you. *The God of Abraham, and of Isaac, and of Jacob, and of Knoth. *He will, Lord, even unto his death. *And it shall be your glory. *And what shall I say to him? *From his fundament to his chops, Lord. *And then the child. *RAH! God loves you. Let him love you. *... A blade's baptism for the spider-eyed lamb. *My hate made in secret, wrought in the lowest parts of the earth. Made perfect for the rut mate to the devil's whore. *Will you slay the wicked, Lord? *Is it written already in your perfect book? *Stop... stop laughing! *Shut your filthy... shut your filthy mouth! *Stop... laughing... stop laughing! Shut your filthy mouth! *Shut up! Shut up! Shut up, shut up! *God give me voice, God guide my hand! God give me voice, God guide my hand! God give me voice, God guide my hand! God give me voice, God guide my hand! *God loves you. Category:Dialogues